Complete Me
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Hana benar soal 'wanita yang cocok' untuknya, karena Ino rasanya melengkapinya dalam banyak hal. Kiba/Ino


**Complete Me**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

_Although it might still be far in the future_

_I don't want it to just be a dream_

_Just one love_

_I hope to walk the same road together with you_

_Girls Generation ~ Complete_

_._

_._

Kiba Inuzuka tidak suka anak kecil. Serius. Anggap saja dia alergi anak kecil. Maka ketika sang kakak datang ke rumah dan meminta bantuan untuk menjaga dua jagoan kecilnya--Akira dan Hiro-- Kiba nyaris merasa hidupnya di ujung tanduk. Tidak bermaksud berlebihan. Tapi keponakannya itu benar-benar nakal, tahun lalu dia mendapat amanat yang sama untuk menjaga mereka, dua bocah itu membuat kacau dapur ketika luput dari pengawasannya. Menumpahkan gula, meniupi tepung terigu, dan melumuri diri mereka dengan kecap dan saus tomat. Nyaris membuat seluruh ruangan di rumah kacau balau. Padahal waktu itu usia Akira baru 5 tahun dan Hiro 3 tahun.

"Nggak lama kok, cuma sehari saja." Hana Inuzuka yang tengah duduk si sofa memasang ekspresi memelas untuk menarik simpati adik tunggalnya, lagipula menurutnya dua putra mungilnya adalah makhluk paling imut sedunia.

"Astaga, yang benar saja Hana. Lagipula kalau kau keberatan merawat anak-anakmu serahkan saja hak asuhnya pada mantan suamimu." Kiba bersedekap, berdiri bersandar di pintu tengah. Sementara Akira dan Hiro saling berebut memainkan puzzle di lantai.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Aku tidak rela si Hidan sinting itu mengambil mereka dariku." Wanita 33 tahun itu memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah Kiba, sehari saja. Nanti bakal ku jemput mereka secepatnya jika urusannya sudah selesai."

Pemuda 25 tahun itu pura-pura berpikir, alih-alih merutuk karena ternyata libur kerjanya malah diisi dengna menjaga keponakan menyebalkan seperti mereka. Kalau boleh memilih mungkin ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama pasien-pasien banyak tanya ketika memberikan obat di rumah sakit. Sebab para pasien itu masih bisa diberi tahu, tidak membuat orang nyaris terkena darah tinggi seperti yang dilakukan Akira dan Hiro. Barangkali ia akan setuju andai saja orang tuanya berada di rumah dan tak disibukkan dengan urusan toko roti. Tapi, ayolah kalau ia menyanggupi keinginan Hana hanya untuk dianggap baik, ia tidak yakin mampu menangani makhluk-makhluk gesit itu tanpa berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"_Please _ya Kiba, sehari ini saja."

"Kenapa tidak diajak saja sih?" Sejujurnya Kiba kasihan dengan kakak tunggalnya itu yang mendadak jadi _single parent_ semenjak mantan kakak iparnya kedapatan selingkuh dengan wanita lain. Yeah, kau tahulah mengurus dua anak sebagai _single parent _benar-benar melelahkan. Hana harus bekerja, mengurus keperluan ini dan itu dari Akira serta Hiro, dan itu bukan perkara mudah. Apalagi Hidan tak membantu apapun setelah bercerai dengan Hana, bantuan uang tak pernah datang sepeser pun. Memang benar-benar sialan pria itu.

Biasanya ketika dua putranya berada di sekolah, Hana akan pergi bekerja sebagai seorang kasir di sebuah minimarket. Kerjanya paruh waktu, dan dia sering tak punya pilihan kecuali meminta bantuan orang tuanya untuk menjemput Akira dan Hiro dari sekolahnya. Menitipkannya sebentar sebelum membawanya pulang.

"Aku khawatir Hiro akan menangis di sana." Hana mendesah frustasi. "Kumohon Kiba. Acara pernikahan temanku ini penting. Aku harus hadir disana."

"Kalau begitu ajak saja Akira, biar Hiro bersamaku." Karena si pembuat onar paling parah adalah Akira. Kau tahulah, seorang kakak kadang suka sekali mempengaruhi adiknya. Dan Hiro yang penurut itu mau saja mengikuti kelakuan nakal sang kakak tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya.

"Hilo ikut Ma." Si kecil mendadak menoleh ke arah mereka, dan membuat acara berebut memasang puzzle jadi terhenti sementara.

"Tidak boleh Sayang, mama akan pergi sendirian. Kakak Kila akan bersamamu dan Paman Kiba." Dia tersenyum, memasang wajah super ramah ke arah putra bungsunya sebelum anak itu kembali sibuk dengan urusan puzzlenya.

Kiba mendesah berat. Dan begitulah yang terjadi hingga dia menyanggupi meski setengah hati, sembari tak henti-henti berdoa supaya anak-anak nakal itu tidak banyak tingkah hari ini.

.

.

Belum juga sejam ditinggal Hana dua ponakan kecilnya mulai saling pukul akibat berebut puzzle.

"Astaga Akira, berhenti berteriak!" Kiba berusaha memisah dua bocah yang saling adu pukul dalam tangisan dan rengekan menjengkelkan itu. "Ya Tuhan, sudah, sudah. Ayo Hiro." Dia menggendong keponakan bungsunya, dan bingung harus membujuknya dengan cara apa.

_Sialan_, ia mengumpat. Acara TV di Minggu pagi tidak menyediakan kartun apapun, alih-alih berita dan beberapa drama yang kadar romantisnya berlebihan. Padahal ia ingin membujuk dua bocah menyebalkan itu dengan menunjukkannya film kartun yang menghibur.

Tepat ketika ia mulai frustasi dengan tingkah Akira yang tidak bisa berhenti berlari dengan membawa puzzlenya, sementara Hiro di gendongannya juga belum mau berhenti menangis, Ino muncul dari pintu depan.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya heran, apalagi melihat senyum memohon dari Kiba yang tampak kelelahan.

"Kau nggak memberi tahuku kalau mau datang kesini." Ia agak merasa bersalah dengan kekacauan yang terjadi. "Sedang terjadi perang dunia ketiga ini. Mereka benar-benar nakal, menyebalkan, dan susah diatur."

Wanita itu tertawa pelan sebelum menuju ke arah sang pacar, dan meletakkan tas berisi biskuit cokelat ke atas meja. "Sini biar aku gendong." Tangannya terulur untuk meraih Hiro dari pelukan Kiba. "Hiro sayang, lihat Bibi bawa apa. Kau suka biskuit cokelat kan?"

Kiba mendesah pelan ketika tangis bocah itu perlahan berhenti. "Ya Tuhan, konyol sekali. Dia tahu kau cantik makanya mau saja berhenti menangis." Ia memutar bola mata.

Ino duduk di sofa dengan Hiro di pangkuannya, ia membuka toples dan mengambilnya untuk si calon ponakan. "Ya sudah tenangkan Akira kalau begitu."

"Yang benar saja. Dia nakal sekali."

Suara 'pyang' keras memenuhi sudut ruangan, keduanya mematung karena terkejut sebelum kembali memperoleh kesadaran dan melihat vas bunga yang jatuh dari meja kecil favorit ibunya. Kiba mengumpat keras, sementara Akira berdiri dengan kening berkerut di sebelahnya, tampak takut sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Akira, itu vas kesayangan nenekmu, ya Tuhan. Kucincang kau kalau masih berani bertingkah." Kiba mendekat, menjewer telinga bocah itu sampai menangis meraung. Ia menyeret Akira untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Hei berhenti!" Ino menurunkan Hiro dari pangkuannya, buru-buru menuju ke arah Kiba dan memukul tangan pemuda itu pelan. "Kakinya berdarah Kiba. Kau kasar sekali sih." Dia menggendong Akira yang masih menangis dan merasa tulangnya nyaris patah karena terlalu berat. "Sudah Sayang, Bibi akan mengobatinya. Diam ya, nanti lukanya akan semakin lebar kalau kau terus menangis."

Sembari menuju ke dalam rumah untuk mengmabil kotak P3K, Kiba terpana, sumpah. Ia heran, dan berpikir keras mengenai sihir apa yang dipakai Ino untuk menangkan bocah-bocah itu.

Setelah menerima kotak P3K dari Kiba, Ino mendudukkan Akira di sofa, dan dengan telaten membersihkan darahnya. Memperban luka itu, sementara Akira yang masih sesenggukan mengamatinya dengan serius. "Sudah selesai, Kakak Akira nggak boleh banyak tingkah ya. Nanti kakinya bisa patah." Ia terkikik dengan candaannya sendiri, tapi bocah itu mengangguk takut. "Oke, Hiro berbagi biskuitnya dengan Kakak ya."

Kiba hanya diam di sofa yang lain, mengamati bagaimana Ino menjinakkan monster-monster kecil itu. Barangkali wanita itu terlalu memukai hingga mampu membuat keponakan nakalnya menurut. "Jadi, kau kemari ingin menemuiku atau menemani mereka?"

"Dua-duanya." Yamanaka tersenyum, kembali menyuapkan potongan biskuit pada Hiro yang tampak lahap memakannya. "Katamu mereka susah diatur? Mana coba?" Ino tersenyum menggodanya. "Bukannya pamannya yang nggak bisa mengurus ya?"

Kiba mengerjap, tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Oke Ino menang. "Yeah, aku nggak punya teknik seorang ibu untuk bisa menenangkan bocah-bocah menyebalkan itu." Dan ia mengakui jika sifatnya yang tidak sabaran benar-benar tidak membantu dalam urusan menjinakkan anak kecil. "Oke, aku akan membereskan pecahan vasnya."

Wanita itu menggagguk dan kembali sibuk berbincang dengan Akira. Bocahnya cukup asyik.

.

.

"... seketika Gagak mematuk Burung Hantu. Burung Hantu pun lari ketakutan. Itulah kenapa, Burung Hantu tak berani keluar pada waktu siang. Dia takut dengan Gagak yang akan mematuknya. Selesai." Ino menutup buku dongeng di tangannya, dan menyaksikan dua bocah yang berbaring di sebelahnya sudah jatuh terlelap dengan ekspresi damai. "Ya Tuhan, manisnya."

"Hebat sekali." Kiba bersandar di pintu kamarnya, menyaksikan bagaimana Ino membacakan dongeng untuk keponakannya, dan membuat mereka tertidur. "Rasanya kau sudah siap punya anak."

Yamanaka tertawa pelan sebelum bangkit pelan-pelan dan mendekati Kiba. "Itu berarti kau siap menikahiku."

Astaga, tabungannya belum cukup untuk mengadakan acara pernikahan, meski sejujurnya ia memang ingin segera membangun rumah tangga dengan wanita itu. Kiba hanya diam, menatap si pirang yang berdiri tepat di depannya. "Yeah, benar." Mengusap wajah dan berusaha tersenyum. "Aku rasanya yang nggak siap punya anak." Ia beralibi.

"Oh ayolah Sayang, anak-anak nggak seburuk yang kau pikirkan." Matanya menatap tepat ke arah iris coklat si pria, dan mendapati ekspresi ketidak pastian disana. "Dan kupikir kau harus belajar sabar untuk menghadapi tingkah anak-anakmu nantinya."

Kiba tertawa, tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu. Astaga, pasti mengesalkan sekali jika setiap hari harus berurusan dengan bocah kecil yang begitu mengganggu. "Aku nggak bisa janji soal itu."

"Kenapa tidak?" Tatapannya menuntut jawaban. "Kalau kau nggak bisa baik pada anak-anakmu, kau akan berurusan denganku. Lawanmu adalah aku."

Inuzuka merasa percakapan ini konyol, bagaimana mungkin mereka membicarakan hal yang bahkan belum terjadi. "Lawan? Kau lawanku? Kau akan melawanku dengan apa? Tangan kecilmu itu?" Sumpah ia tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa ketika lawan bicaranya menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Melawanmu dengan ini." Ino berjinjit, menangkup dagu Kiba dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir pria itu. Memiringkan kepala dan melumatnya perlahan.

Kiba setengah menyembunyikan senyum karena serangan yang tiba-tiba itu, dan reflek tangannya melingkari punggung pacarnya. Mengeratkan tubuh mereka dan memperdalam ciumannya. Astaga, Ino rasanya begitu manis dan ia tidak ingin melepasnya dalam waktu dekat.

"Ahem."

Ino membuka mata, dan menyadari seseorang memergoki aktivitas mereka. Dia berusaha melepas ciuman setelah menyaksikan ekspresi Kiba yang sama terkejutnya.

"Maaf, nggak bermaksud mengganggu. _Well_, bagaimana jika putra-putra mungilku melihat adegan itu?" Hana berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dan merangkul pundak Ino. Menyadari semu merah parah di pipi pacarnya. "Untungnya mereka nggak bangun kan?" Ia mendesah pelan, mengamati Hana sekilas sebelum mengecek arloji dan mendapati pukul 4 sore. "Kau mengganggu saja sih."

Wanita berambut coklat itu berjalan pelan melewari mereka, memasuki kamar dengan sorot mata heran. "Nggak biasanya mereka mau tidur tiap kali ku titipkan padamu."

"Ino yang menangani mereka."

Senyum Hana langsung melebar ketika menatap wajah Ino yang menyembul malu-malu di pelukan adiknya. "Sudah ku duga kalau Kiba nggak bakalan bisa menenangkan mereka. Dan untuk Ino, terima kasih banyak Sayang."

"Yeah, tidak masalah Kakak."

Hening sejenak ketika Inuzuka sulung itu berjalan ke arah putra-putranya yang lelap di atas ranjang Kiba. "Jam berapa biasanya Ayah dan Ibu pulang?"

"Entah, biasanya pukul 5 atau 6."

.

.

"Kakinya terluka, tadi menginjak pecahan vas bunga." Ino berujar ketika Hana memperhatikan perban yang melilit di kaki kanan Akira.

"Astaga." Hana mendesah pelan. "Akira memang agak nakal, dan nggak heran Kiba benci parah kalau aku menitipkan mereka padanya."

"Tapi mereka lucu, sungguh."

"Kau nggak berusaha mengambil hatiku kan?" Mata coklatnya berbinar menggoda, dan Ino tertawa pelan. "Bercanda."

Dan percakapan mereka berakhir ketika Kiba muncul di pintu masuk. "Ino, ayo ku antar pulang."

"Oke." Dia tersenyum pada Hana, mencium kening Akira dan Hiro sekilas. Lalu melangkah mendekati Kiba. "Sampai jumpa Kak Hana, senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan putra-putramu."

"Ino kau membuatku tersanjung. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Hana melambai pelan ketika pasangan itu menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

"Harusnya jangan bilang begitu pada Hana. Nanti dia bakal merepotimu lagi." Kiba berujar ketika mobil yang mereka naiki melaju di jalanan Tokyo yang padat.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku toh nggak masalah kalau disuruh menjaga Akira dan Hiro lagi, selama kerjaku libur." Mereka bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama, sebagai apoteker dan asisten apoteker. "Mereka imut tahu."

"Yeah, terserah kau lah." Kiba mendesah pelan, memperhatikan Ino sebentar dan kembali fokus pada jalan. "Hana menyarankan agar aku melamarmu bulan depan, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Mata Ino melebar, demi Tuhan bagaimana mungkin Kiba mengatakannya dengan cara sesantai itu? Ini persoalan yang serius. "Yang benar?"

"Ya. Aku nggak suka bohong." Dia terkekeh pelan melihat keterkejutan yang nyata di wajah lawan bicaranya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Itu bagus." Yamanaka menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebentar lagi marganya mungkin akan berubah menjadi Inuzuka. Ah, membayangkan saja sudah mampu membuat jantungnya jumpalitan.

"Kok responmu cuma begitu?"

"Astaga Kiba, terus aku harus bagaimana? Jingkrak-jingkrak seperti orang sinting? Yang benar saja." Ino memalingkan wajah ke arah jalanan di sekitar, mengamati lalu lalang kendaraan. Meski pikirannya masih sibuk mencerna kalimat Kiba tadi. Ya Tuhan, andai pria itu tahu betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. "Kiba."

"Uhm?"

"_I love you_."

Pemuda itu tertawa, mengacak rambut pacarnya dan membuat helaian pirangnya agak berantakan. "Yeah, _i love you too_." Gemas sekali ketika mendengar wanita itu terkikik pelan.

Dari semua hal yang ia sukai, rasanya senyum Ino bertengger di urutan paling atas. Dan Hana benar soal 'wanita yang cocok' untuknya, karena Ino rasanya melengkapinya dalam banyak hal. Ia cuma harus membuat ikatan yang lebih meyakinkan untuk membuat wanita itu tetap bersamanya, dan apalagi kalau bukan ikatan pernikahan?

**end**

**Cuma sekedar fic yg ditulis disela-sela kesibukan.**

**Eh, ada yg kangen sama _Special Girl _nggak? **

**Kritik dan sarannya _please_**

**_~_****Lin**

**06 Oktober 2019**


End file.
